


忍不住

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 《大佬的合法丈夫》《回马枪》后续，公众play者必被对象公众play之。
Kudos: 45





	忍不住

兰氏年度酒会。  
今年场面尤其大，名义上说是欢送一位董事退休，实际上嘛。  
霍冲下车，哂了句，“人家这董事还真懂事。”  
实际上这是给兰瑾进董事会预热，太子要参政，董事会席位不会凭空多出一个，有眼色的老狐狸就主动退休。  
霍冲才迈开脚步，动作突然滞了一下。他极力掩饰，酒店外豪车记者宾客都多，倒是没别人发现。  
被塞进他身体里的东西震动起来，他看向兰瑄，兰瑄竟一脸关心，明知故问，“哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没事，”霍冲眯眼朝他笑，“忍得住。”  
“那就好。”兰瑄带着笑意微微颔首。  
然后霍冲体内的跳蛋震动立刻被推高一档。

万幸那个跳蛋没顶在他前列腺上。  
霍冲压住喘息，下一刻，兰瑄的手虚揽住他的腰，和他一起作为主人向宾客致意。  
那个跳蛋在敏感带，却不是最敏感的点上震动。爽是有点爽，但不会逼人疯狂，就是既有快感又有点不适那种爽法，他还得夹紧不让跳蛋滑出身体。  
偏在这个时候，兰瑄的手还有一下没一下抚他的腰侧。  
他在这种场合的身份就是兰瑄的伴侣，接受了“感情真好”“孩子也非常出色”的恭维，摆了摆亲昵恩爱的架势，听过一万零一次今年谁在什么场合发生的小趣事，跳蛋突然之间停下。  
兰瑄依旧微笑聆听的样子，霍冲看了眼墙钟，恰好二十五分钟，自己折腾他的时间，还真公平合理，就一句“失陪”，往人群外走。  
正要说话的人有些尴尬，兰瑄适时说了一句，“我的小儿子不是很习惯社交场合。”把霍冲的离开解释为去查看兰瑜的状况。  
对方立刻如释重负，说着“霍先生果然关心孩子”，谈话得以继续下去。

这次年会关于兰瑾，所以兰瑜也来了。  
乖乖穿着礼服，梳好头发，紧实的腹部，看得出修长肌肉的手臂，笑容开朗，还是个被阳光偏爱的英气少年。  
兰瑾今天来目标明确，所以在长辈圈子里，而有意无意，兰瑜就被年轻的小姐们围绕。  
他花了点时间，溜出露台，看见霍冲拿着酒在等他。  
“还以为你溜不出来。”  
兰瑜吐舌，然后大大咧咧撒娇，“Daddy，我可是你儿子。”  
霍冲懒得答话，一轮月亮在露台外的天上，他们头顶。兰瑜蹭过来，眼睛亮闪闪地问，“爸爸……让兰瑾进董事会，他原谅兰瑾了吗？”  
霍冲捏他后颈，朝他笑，“他让小瑾进董事会，是因为小瑾从开始到现在都是他的唯一继承人，和原谅是两码事。要是小瑾不能让他满意，就等着被踢出董事会吧。”  
兰瑜低着眼，有些失落地“啊”了一声。  
霍冲突然扶住栏杆，兰瑜正要问怎么了，就听他低骂了句fxxk，直接往里走。

兰瑄笑着说，“去哪了？”  
霍冲压低声音，“兰董，你不能把那东西当个寻呼机用吧？”  
兰瑄露出讶然和无辜，“不小心手误了。”  
霍冲一嗤，被那现在还在低速震的东西弄得烦躁又空虚，揽住兰瑄的腰，下身顶了一顶，“你就不怕我刚才在自慰？”  
兰瑄看着他的眼睛，霍冲的体温比平时还高一些，“你要是在自慰，我就更要帮帮你了。”

时间差不多，霍冲拉着兰瑄向外走。那颗跳蛋不至于让他腿软高潮，但也烦人得很。  
他的脑子被下半身内容占据，离大门不足十米，兰瑄却主动与另一个人招呼。  
见霍冲扫回的眼神几乎狰狞，兰瑄微带笑意，“这不是你最近在接触的对象。”  
对方走上前向兰瑄寒暄，转向霍冲，“霍先生。”  
霍冲才回头假笑，“让-马克先生。”

连让-马克也打发，他不耐烦地找到车，不待司机下车，拉开门让兰瑄坐进后座，狠狠甩门。  
上车第一件事就是拉下后座和驾驶之间的隔板，隔绝视线和声音。  
“操我。”  
兰瑄一笑，“和让-马克没谈成？”  
这已经属于商业机密范围，但是证监局可没在兰瑄的车上装麦克风。  
“他觉得他一年在欧洲稳定赚的钱够了，就是个职业经理人，又不是他的企业，何必千辛万苦进亚洲。”  
霍冲嘲讽，“不过就是现在什么投资基金都在提亚洲，他做做姿态跟个风。我最多叫人陪他全球投资的负责人开几场电话会议。”  
兰瑄颔首，毫不意外。霍冲扯住他的衣领，“操我。”  
兰瑄看眼窗外，“我们在车上。”  
“那又怎么样？”  
他故意笑，“没有安全套。”  
霍冲嗤他，“怀上又不要你生。”  
他的手臂压在兰瑄身上，兰瑄仍是从容的样子，“就不能等一等？”  
他这个人，看着又知性又优雅，十足一个东方绅士，实际上压根不是好人。  
霍冲怒极反笑，直接摸兰瑄下身，“不能，我着急。”  
兰瑄同情地一笑，“但是我不急。”  
他的阴茎连半硬都算不上，霍冲装出不解的模样，“兰董，你是不急，还是不行？”  
激将法对兰瑄一点作用都没有，他反而又笑，“随你怎么认为。”  
霍冲气得深呼吸，一边脱自己裤子，一边解开兰瑄长裤。  
等到兰瑄长裤下的东西露出来，他跪在兰瑄身前，张嘴彻彻底底舔了两下，就把兰瑄的性器满口含住。  
他避开牙齿，用力吸着兰瑄，自己的长裤因为跪姿滑到大腿中部。  
他下身居然穿着一条女式情趣内裤，几条蕾丝系在腰侧，三角形布料包不住勃起的阴茎，早就被阴茎顶湿一片。  
前裆向后越来越窄，后面陷入股沟，那一小片布料竟穿过了体外跳蛋的拉环。  
他听见轻轻的喘息，兰瑄的阴茎在他嘴里变硬，再含不下去，他吐出用舌舔。同时伸手去扯那条蕾丝内裤的系带。  
这条内裤也是兰瑄选的，不符合兰瑄的品味，刻意低俗直白。系带应该从腰上解开，但霍冲看不见身后，兰瑄又不会帮忙，他索性不去解，只把股沟里的蕾丝拨开，顺着线扯出那颗跳蛋。

黑色的跳蛋沾着润滑从身体里滑出，更多的润滑从洞口流下。  
霍冲的手指往里塞，手指捅进去，背部都在颤抖。不再是电动硅胶玩具，哪怕是自己的手指，感觉也不一样。  
他用手指干着自己，最后舔一口兰瑄的阴茎，撑起身往兰瑄身上坐。  
原本想面对兰瑄张开腿坐下去，却被兰瑄扶住腰，无名指上的简单的婚戒印在他腰上，那双手示意他转身。  
霍冲又嗤一声，兰瑄要看他屁股。他手扶着车玻璃，就在兰瑄身上跪着转成背对他，摸到兰瑄的阴茎，主动坐下去。  
被折磨半个晚上，总算吃到了。他深呼吸，手掌贴着窗，大腿撑起身体，骑在兰瑄身上操自己。  
他的喘息声越来越急，看不见兰瑄，却在想他爽了的时候眼睛微微湿润，眼角发红的样子。  
兰瑄的手抚摸他的腰，那几条低级色情的酒红蕾丝系带早就掉下胯骨，卷曲在两条大腿根，被股缝滴出的润滑沾湿。  
他知道兰瑄的视线落在哪，在他趴在桌上，被塞跳蛋，系上那条内裤以后，他听见取下笔盖的细微声响。  
笔尖抵上臀肌，他的一片皮肤都在坚硬冰冷的笔尖下战栗。这更好分辨笔画，兰瑄居然在他屁股上签他的名字。用吸附型墨水，接下来几天他都要在裤子下带着兰瑄的名字度过。  
兰瑄的手指抚摸他写下的字，霍冲不由自主夹紧，“Fxxk……”翻来覆去骂了几声，就感觉兰瑄的手来到他胸前，从衬衣下进去，微凉的指尖触碰乳头。  
这种衬衣前片是笔挺硬质的，下面的乳头也硬了，贴在衬衣内侧摩擦。  
兰瑄说，“你也被操硬了。”  
霍冲更烦躁，什么人品，什么记性，不就是上次说过他一句乳头被操硬了吗。  
他心说下一次，下一次兰瑄就完了。在兰瑄身上自己动，又勉强保持平衡，撸动自己的阴茎。

车停下，司机却不敢敲门。  
只能坐在车上等。  
单向玻璃看不见里面的情形，也听不见声音。  
霍冲把兰瑄骑射，自己的精液射在后座和司机间的挡板上。  
他们的世界有十秒只剩下高潮，兰瑄先恢复过来，看霍冲明明高潮来得激烈，缓过来第一句话是，“这么快，看来你不太行了。”  
他抬高下身，从兰瑄的阴茎上下来，再把跪坐在皮椅上的腿放下。  
兰瑄坐着都不想动，霍冲动了太久，小腿还有些软。  
兰瑄衣领散开，长裤也散开，除此之外还是一丝不乱，“要说忍不住，我比你还差得远。”  
霍冲懒得看他，从赤裸的大腿上把蕾丝扯下，擦了擦后面流出的润滑和精液，重新套上长裤，整理衬衣。  
他一把拉开车门，下了车，才又探回身对兰瑄笑出利齿，“我打算上楼吃颗避孕药，要是你还可以，我们就再来一回。”

END


End file.
